


Sky Blue

by cosmicjoong



Series: One Shots [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 60s setting, Alternate Universe - After College/University, ChanSoo - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Tooth Rotting Fluff, chanyeol excited, chanyeol supportive boyfriend, kyungsoo loving boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicjoong/pseuds/cosmicjoong
Summary: Chanyeol is excited to paint Kyungsoo's study room. Kyungsoo loves the man
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Series: One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657111
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Sky Blue

“Channie!” Kyungsoo called out as he entered the small apartment, his voice was soft but loud enough to project through the small home they called theirs. “I’m in here!” Kyungsoo smiles as he heard the deep voice of his lover, calling back to him. Kyungsoo smiled as he entered the spare bedroom, seeing Chanyeol shirtless and paint on his body. 

“What happened to you?” Kyungsoo chuckled as he smiled at his lover. “I got a little messy while painting. I think it suits me, don’t you?” Chanyeol chuckled as Kyungsoo shook his head. “I thought we would wait on this till the weekend when my classes were over?” Kyungsoo pouted, “I know we were, but I got excited because it will be your workplace. I wanted to work on it a little.” Chanyeol smiled as he put the paint roller down and wiped his hands on his pants. “Hmm, okay, how about we go out tonight? Frosty Palace sound good?” Kyungsoo suggested.

“Yea, let me get changed.” Chanyeol smiled as he kissed the boy’s forehead quickly hurrying to his room to change. Kyungsoo stood in the empty room as he smiled at the sky blue walls melting in the former white walls. He was happy to get his own work space and be able to share it with Chanyeol.

The two boys held hands as they made their way out to Kyungsoo’s car. The two boys sat in silence almost the entire drive, silence was always comforting for the two boys. Chanyeol, once being super loud and hyper, learned to control himself around his quiet and controlled boyfriend. The two weren’t really puzzle pieces, they didn’t fit together perfectly, but they molded one another to fit perfectly. 

Kyungsoo pouted as he took Chanyeol’s right hand off the steering wheel and intertwined his fingers with the taller boy’s. Chanyeol smiled as he glanced at the boy who fiddled with his fingers and pouting with adoration. “I love you Kyungie.” Chanyeol smiled as Kyungsoo smiled. 

The two boys entered Frosty Palace hand in hand as they made their way to a small booth near the back of the restaurant. The boys sat across from each other as Chanyeol held onto Kyungsoo’s fingers. “What can I get you kids?” The waitress said as the boys smiled up at her, “May I get a dogsled delight with a coke.” Kyungsoo ordered. “I’ll have the Frosty burger with Coke and fries. Also, a sundae with two spoons. Thank you Viola,” Chanyeol smiled as the waitress nodded and left the boy’s.

“You’re hungry, aren’t you?” Kyungsoo pouted as Chanyeol smiled, “I ate a little at lunch today, did you eat today?” Chanyeol asked as Kyungsoo nodded with a smile. “I did, classes went by smooth today. No homework or projects due yet, so I have some time to help you on our room.” Kyungsoo said, “Our room? Don’t you mean your room?” Chanyeol giggled as Kyungsoo sighed, “Yes, it will mainly be my work space but you know when you need to, you can use it. You will probably spend your time in there anyway just to be in my presence.” Kyungsoo chuckled as Chanyeol pouted, “I mean, you’re not wrong.” He smiled through his pout. 

After the boys finished eating, they returned home and began painting the room again. Chanyeol dipped his finger in paint as he wiped it on Kyungsoo’s cheek, giggling. Kyungsoo stared coldly at Chanyeol as he continued to giggle, the man smiled not being able to keep his cold stare at the giggling man. 

Kyungsoo dipped his finger in the paint as he flicked it at Chanyeol, hitting him on the cheek and his neck. “Hey!” Chanyeol screamed as Kyungsoo smiled. Chanyeol dipped his finger in the paint as he wrote with his finger on the wall, spelling out, “I love you.” “I love you too, baby.” Kyungsoo smiled as he leaned on his tiptoes pressing a gentle kiss to Chanyeol’s lips making the boy smile. 

After what seemed like days, the two boys finished painting the room in silence. The room now a colorful sky blue brightened up in the dark night. The two boys stood on the balcony, the morning breeze engulfing them. Chanyeol stood behind Kyungsoo as he kept his hands around the boy’s waist lightly, resting his chin on the boy’s shoulder. “I love you forever.” Kyungsoo whispered, “I love you for eternity.” Chanyeol whispered back, gently kissing the boy’s cheek.


End file.
